


Fire on Fire

by Lexa1223



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Homophobia, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: This episode was heartbreaking. Cheryl and Toni going through so much together. I'm going to write what happened right after and change it. I'll be mixing up POVs so we get what they both are feeling
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 57





	Fire on Fire

\--Toni POV--

_Everything happened so fast..one minute Cheryl Uncle was yelling at her and throwing me down on the ground. The next thing I know I hit him over the head with a candle holder. He was yelling at Cheryl..he was hurting my girlfriend. He was going to kill her. It was in self defense, he was choking Cheryl! I did what I had to do to protect her! He was going to kill her! Fuck Cheryl. _I face her and drop the candle holder and pull her into me by her waist while my other hand holds her by the back of her neck. Rubbing her hip under her shirt and scratching the back her neck lightly trying to calm my baby down.

"Shh Cheryl its okay, your okay baby" trying to sooth Cheryl. She's whimpering in my arms. Crying in my neck. Clinging to my clothes. 

"Baby its okay he's dead now, he can't hurt you now princess. No one can." I feel Cheryl slowly relax in my arms. Her breathing calming down. The trembling that I was feeling is no longer there. I kiss her head over and over again. Reminding her that I'm here, holding her protecting her for the evil that is her family. 

\--Cheryl POV--

_He was calling me sick..I'm not sick. I don't need help. I've done nothing wrong. My eyes feel wet like I'm crying but I know I'm not. He called me monstrous, I was free of those words after Penelope left. He was hurting me. He was gripping my shoulders, I can feel his nails digging into my skin leaving his mark. I let out a whimper of pain. He's telling me I'm going away for a long time. No! No! Not again! No don't take me away from Toni! The twins! Nana! No! Stop! Let me go! No Toni! Toni get up! Uncle stop! I let out a shout of pain when he shoves me into a wall. I can't breath! I'm panting no I'm hyperventilating. He shoves his arm into my neck I gasp loudly feeling my oxygen getting cut off. Toni baby help please. I feel myself crying but also my life slip away slowly just like at sweetwater river. All of sudden I can breath again. I suck in all the oxygen I can. I look over at Toni holding the candle holder. TT I exclaim and feel her pulling me close. I look over and see my Uncle dead. Toni.. Toni killed him..she killed him protecting me. I feel her rubbing my back and telling me to calm down. _

"Toni you killed him" we turn to face my uncle. She holing my waist more like gripping me holding me grounded. I turn to face her. 

"Toni you.." I'm in shocked that she did that, she killed someone for me..?

"I had to Cheryl he was going to hurt you or worse kill you. I did what I had to do. I had to protect you." Toni says gripping my neck making me look into her eyes. 

I feel wetness around my eyes, I'm in awe for my love for her. I pull her close by her shirt and kiss her deeply. 

"Thank you TT fuck thank you" I hug her closely. I rub her back holding her close.

"How do you feel TT" 

"I'm in shock..I just wanted to protect you I didn't want to kill him Cher" I pull Toni closer cradling her head.

"I know TT I know. Maybe we can call FP and explain what happened. Everything that happened was in self defense." Toni pulls away.

"Babe this wouldn't have fucking happened if we just kept Jason body buried in his damn grave." 

"I know! I know I'm sorry Toni. I'm so sorry, I should've listen to you. I should've gotten therapy and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Toni." Toni sighs and holds my hands. 

"Right now we have two options Cheryl. We can call FP and spin a tell on how your uncle forced his way into our house and physically abused you into selling the blossom maple syrup industry. Or we go get dressed and bury your uncle far away from here, clean the blood up and threw away the murder weapon." Toni is looking at me with hope in her eyes, hows she always looked at me even when I was a bitch to her two years ago. 

"You call FP. I'll take care JJ and the demon doll. I'll bury them together in JJ grave." I look over the two things that has cause so much pain between Toni and me. 

"You have thirty to forty minutes Cher." I nod and we head back upstairs to get dressed. Toni goes to check on the twins and nana rose and calls FP while I get the shovel and my car keys. I head down to the chapel and wheel Jason and Julian out of the there and into the car where Toni is waiting. 

"Toni what are you doing your supposed to stay here and wait for FP." 

"Babe I've been with you through all of this, and I'm not gonna stop now." She helps but jason in the car and throws the doll in the trunk and we race off to the graveyard. 

\--Toni POV--

_This better be the last fucking time I bury Jason body. I love Cheryl with my entire heart and soul and I would stick with her no matter what. But my girl needs help and keeping your dead decaying brother body in your basement with a demon doll is not help. After twenty minutes of digging and reburying his body while also dumping the demons doll body in the dirt and covering the casket back up we head back home to wait for FP. I really hope Cheryl is serious about going to therapy, hell after everything that happened tonight I need it to. Being the serpents my entire life I have done unforgivable things. But I have never killed someone. I've hurt them to the point they need to go the hospital but that's it. I actually killed someone. I regret killing him, but I also don't. He would've killed Cheryl if I wasn't here. _

FP arrives twenty minutes after we arrive home, he comes with a few deputies and the corner. I lead FP down to the dead body and show him the weapon. I explain to him what happened. Then we both walk back upstairs. I sit next to Cheryl who is leaning her body against me seeking out comfort. Cheryl aunt and her nephew come over along with him. I can feel Cheryl subtly shaking in my arms, I rub under her shirt letting her know I'm here.

"Cheryl tell me what happened" FP ask getting Cheryl statement. 

\--Cheryl POV--

"Cheryl tell me what happened" I look over at Toni soft loving face giving me the courage to tell my story. 

"Well Toni and I were sleeping in bed when we heard a ruckus downstairs. I immediately woke Toni up and we head downstairs and discover its my Uncle he had broken into the house and headed down to the blossom family chapel. He turns facing us and begs me to sign over the blossoms maple syrup farms. Him and his family were over earlier to ask for my signature to sign it over and I said no. I guess he came over to try and force my hand to say yes. He grabbed me and was digging his fingers in to my arms. Toni tried pulling him off but he shoved her on the ground. Then he shoved me into the wall and started choking me..if it wasn't for Toni, I would've died." I wipe away my tears and look up at FP.

"Cheryl do you have physical bruises that I can look at that proves your statement true." I look over at Toni and she nods and starts helping me taking off my shirt. Toni turns so my front is against her, so FP can take photos of the bruises that are starting to form. Toni is playing with my hair and is whispering sweet nothing in my ear trying to calm me down. 

"Sheriff Jones there must be some must mistake that these deviant girls are spinning. My husband is not a violent man." My aunt Cricket says and I freeze up in Toni arms while she puts my shirt back on.

"What the fuck did you just say" Toni screams at my aunt. 

\--Toni POV--

"Did you just call us deviant in our house after your husband broke in and almost killed your niece." I glare at the redhead woman holing Cher close to me. 

"Excuse me young lady this isn't your anything. Your a house guest, a plaything for Cheryl at best." _The fuck is wrong with this family. _Cheryl tenses in my arms. _Fuck here comes HBIC Cheryl, if theres one thing she hates its when people think shes not serious about me or us. _She turns towards her aunt.

"What the fuck did you just say" _Thats my girl. _I lean back with a smirk firmly on my face. 

"Young lady do not use that kind of language with me."

"No you're in OUR house I will speak to you how I want to. You are not my mother. No my mother sent me to conversion therapy because I love girls. Because I love this girl." Cheryl points at me. "My mother is no longer my mother because I am emancipated and kicked her out of this house. This is mine AND Toni house. Its in Nana Rose will." Cheryl grabs my hand clinging to it, holding on to it for dear life. Its not clear to anyone else how uncomfortable Cheryl is. 

"The fact in the matter is that your husband broke into our house attacked two teenage girls and they acted in self defense. Case closed. Toni you won't be in any trouble and Cheryl I hope you feel better." FP states and winks at me. _Serpent honor, he's letting me go. _I nod in appreciation. 

"Ma'am I'm going to ask you to leave the home now." FP says looking at Aunt Cricket. 

Aunt Cricket stands up with her son who is staring creepily at Cheryl. I stand up quickly putting my self in front of her and crosses my arm and glaring at them. 

"Ma'am I am not going to ask you again, leave before I make you." FP stands in front of me and Cheryl protecting us. 

"We're not done here Cheryl. You will be hearing from our lawyer" Aunt Cricket says before leaving with her son. 

_I finally feel myself relax and turn around facing Cheryl and I gently tug her close and hug her whispering in her that shes sensational. _

"It's okay love you can relax. They're gone." I hold Cheryl close feeling her body collapse on me. I gently pick her up and cradle her close. 

\--Cheryl POV--

I relax into Toni arms feeling drained from today festivities. 

"I'll have a patrol car outside just in case they decide to come back" FP states.

"Thank you FP" Toni says. _I want to speak but its like my voice went away. Today was just too much, I'm mentally and physically exhausted. _

Toni carries me upstairs and lays me down and climbs in behind me holding me close. 

"I'll call my doctor to give me the name of the best therapist in Riverdale. And maybe your right we should sell the house to get a fresh start. I do have too many demons here. If we do sell we don't tell the vultures that is my family." Toni is playing with my hair while listening to me. "I'm sorry Toni you don't deserve anything that has happened. I love that you stayed even after finding out about Jason. You had every reason to leave but yet you stayed..why?" _I always wondered why you stayed, I know love is a powerful thing but this powerful. _

"I stayed because I thought having Jason here after everything that happened in the farm, that it will help you. That you'll eventually realize that you don't need Jason, that he is in fact dead. I was trying to help you in my own way. I didn't want you to think that your crazy or unstable especially with the twins around. Your actions are crazy but your not. I understand how traumatic it was losing Jason then almost killing yourself, then getting Jason back and losing him again. You wanted to feel close to him again. I can understand that, and honestly it would be a dick move for me to leave you after everything we've been through. I love you Cher and that's forever. I'm glad you saw that you need help even if it did take killing your abusive uncle. Better late than never." I chuckle through my tears at her trying to make light of happen.

"You need to go to therapy too TT to talk about it, it's not healthy to hold it all in." 

"I will Cher but for now we have to try and sleep its 4 in the morning." I feel Toni kiss my head.

"Will you sing to me?" I ask timidly 

"Of course my love" 

\--Toni POV--

I kiss Cher head and pull her close so shes laying on my chest. I start playing with her hair and rubbing her back.

"My mother said I'm too romantic  
She said, "You're dancing in the movies"  
I almost started to believe her  
Then I saw you and I knew  
Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older  
Maybe it's all that I've been through  
I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder  
And how I see myself with you

I don't say a word  
But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know  
There you go, saving me from out of the cold

Fire on fire would normally kill us  
With this much desire, together, we're winners  
They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners  
But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms  
'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me  
And look in my eyes  
You are perfection, my only direction  
It's fire on fire, mm  
It's fire on fire" I look down and Cheryl fast asleep in my arms.

"Sleep tight my love I won't let anything happen to you ever again" I kiss her head and drift of to sleep.


End file.
